Digital image or image files are often processed after capture to improve select features of the image. In an example, in the fashion industry, it is typical to touch-up images to remove blemishes and other undesired artifacts. The blemishes are removed by attempting to match the color on the blemish with the color in select areas on the rest of the image, and particularly from the areas free of blemishes.
Digital images may be processed using image processing software, including Adobe's Photoshop® and other similar image touch-up software. The resulting image from the processing operation is typically an improvement over the initial image. More often, however, the improvement is a subjective improvement. There is little consistency in the process over multiple mages that endure similar processing, because it is difficult to perform an objective comparison of the blemish color versus the blemish-free regions.
While image processing applications provide tools in an attempt to improve consistency, the matching of colors of the blemish areas to remove the blemishes is still an issue of comparative editing and feature selection. Such features are, however, related to visually distinguishable areas of the image. As a result, the processed image is merely a product limited by visual distinction in certain areas of the image.